


KakaIru Firsts

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, I think there will always be a happy ending to the things I write, M/M, New Relationship, That chunnin exams fight tho, first I love you, first holiday, more tags to come, slight angst, unbeta’d we die like ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Even ninja fight and fail and struggle.OrKakashi and Iruka’s ‘firsts’





	1. Say what you have to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fly_by_n1ght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_by_n1ght/gifts).



> This work is for Fly_by_n1ght  
> I wasn’t going to keep writing, but your kind comments have changed my mind.  
> Thank you.  
> I hope you like this.

The “incident” almost broke them. They hadn’t been a couple for very long, three weeks, and Kakashi saying that it might be fun to break Iruka’s most precious students? That one phrase almost broke them.  
Sure, the sex was good, and Iruka liked hanging out with Kakashi, but those kids, the Rookie 9, Team 7, Naruto, had been with Iruka a heck of a lot longer than he’d been with Kakashi, and would probably be with him far into the future. He’d left the meeting without a look back at anyone in the room.  
That night (even though he’d locked the doors and windows) he heard the soft footfalls of his lover.  
“Ru? Ruuuukaaaa!” No response. “Iru-chan?” A pillow hit him in the face. “Ok. I deserved that.” A huff emanated from the lump on the bed.  
“You deserve a lot more actually.” Kakashi nodded, but didn’t say anything. He waited for Iruka to sit up, and to make eye contact. “You went through the trouble of breaking into my apartment, you may as well say what you wanted to say.” There was a beat of silence, and Kakashi didn’t speak or move. “Kakashi?”  
Silence.  
Iruka cocked an eyebrow, and sighed.  
“Come here.” Obediently, Kakashi made his way over to the bed. The teasing, whining tone he’d used earlier was clearly gone. The look he was giving Iruka was almost… remorseful? Thoughtful? Iruka couldn’t tell. But a rush of affection hit him nonetheless, and he grabbed Kakashi’s wrists and settled him against the edge of the bed.  
“Ok. Talk, I’m listening.”  
From his tone, Kakashi knew that he wasn’t forgiven; not just yet. He also knew that Iruka would listen, he would listen quietly and thoughtfully, caring about what Kakashi had to say. He would wait until Kakashi was done to add anything, and to give his side of the story. There was a rush to Kakashi’s heart.  
“Iruka,” he started, “I love you.”


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery unmasked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited slightly for more feels*

Despite Kakashi’s fast admission of love, the two took their relationship rather slowly after that. Iruka had forgiven Kakashi for the harsh words he’d spoken, but it had left a wound that needed some time to heal. Still, Iruka thought about that night with fondness. Kakashi, he thought, was one of the very few people who would confess love before the first kiss. But of course, kissing involved lips, and Iruka hadn’t seen Kakashi’s yet.  
Kakashi seemed to sense Iruka’s amusement over the whole ordeal, and played it up for his own bemusement. He’d peck Iruka’s nose through be mask, and give him eyelash kisses before he left on missions, taunting, leaving Iruka wanting more. Kakashi himself didn’t know why he’d felt more comfortable revealing his feelings before his face, but if Iruka questioned it he kept those feelings to himself. He took what Kakashi gave him, and simply waited on the rest. 

Iruka had accepted Kakashi’s quirks… at first. But they’d been official for over six months now, and he was getting really tired of the mask. The mask meant no kisses, it meant not knowing what his lovers face really looked like, and it made things a little awkward when they made love. He wanted to wake up, roll over, and see Kakashi’s face. He’d seen every other part of him, in intimate detail. Why was Kakashi hiding this from him? Didn’t Kakashi trust him?  
This question began to eat away at Iruka. So much so, that he subconsciously began to pull away from Kakashi. After all, if Kakashi didn’t trust him, he may as well take measures to protect himself from hurt. Which, in turn, started another fight. 

“I’m going to be gone for three weeks.” Kakashi waited for the sad pouty eyes, the body language that would beg him to stay even though Iruka would never voice those thoughts aloud.  
But Iruka didn’t look up from his grading. “Good luck.” It only took those two words to break Kakashi’s heart. 

It was a grueling mission. The inside man that Kakashi’s team had trusted had turned double agent on them, leaving Kakashi bodily drained, and mentally weary. He didn’t know who to trust, and what info was and wasn’t correct. All in all, the mission that was supposed to take three weeks took seven months. On missions that took longer than expected, Kakashi was always able to keep his spirits up and hasten home, in the knowledge that there was a fiery chuunin waiting for him to return safely.  
Now, he didn’t know if Iruka would even want to see him. That thought made him drag his feet, and slowed his mind and body down. Would Iruka even care if he didn’t come home? 

Iruka flung open the door before Kakashi even got up the first step. He jumped down the stairs and bundled Kakashi up in his arms. The first heartbeat he heard from Kakashi’s chest made him sob, and after he started, he couldn’t stop. Kakashi, for his part, just stood there, his tired brain desperately trying to keep up. Iruka was here. At his house. In his arms.  
He was home. 

It took a while for Iruka to release him, but really, they were so close to Kakashi’s futon and warm blankets, there was no need for them to be standing in the cooling night air. He gave Iruka a masked kiss on the cheek, and gently pushed towards the door. That seemed to wake Iruka from his troubled trance, and he helped Kakashi carefully up the steps. They made their way to Kakashi’s bedroom, and Kakashi sat heavily on his bed. Iruka gave him a quick glance over.  
“Are you hungry?” Kakashi shook his head. A sense of awkwardness settled over them. Kakashi was here, and he was safe, and now Iruka didn’t know what to do. He’d been so worried, so angry at himself for the way he’d said goodbye. He needed to make up for that now, while he had the chance. “What can I do?” He whispered.  
Kakashi smiled tiredly. “I’d like to get out of these clothes, and then maybe have a bath?”  
Iruka nodded. As Kakashi bent down to unstrap his sandals, Iruka stopped him gently. “Let me.”  
With painstaking care, Iruka stripped Kakashi. Once the shoes were off, Iruka kissed Kakashi’s ankle bones. He unwrapped his calves, and skimmed his fingertips up Kakashi’s legs, and wriggled him out of his pants. He gave Kakashi’s hips a kiss and a nibble, and smiled at Kakashi’s shuriken printed boxer briefs. Kakashi was here, and safe, and Iruka hadn’t touched him in so long. He wanted to worship Kakashi, to show in touch and fervor how much he truly loved the other man. He took a deep breath. “Arms up.” He made eye contact with his lover for the first time, and he saw Kakashi’s single eye, pupil blown wide and staring at him. There were so many things Iruka wanted to say, but he didn’t think he had the words. He’d simply have to show Kakashi everything he felt instead. Iruka slipped the flak jacket from his shoulders. “Come on. Arms up please.” Slowly, Kakashi did. His Shirt came off next, leaving him in just his underwear and mask. Goosebumps crawled over his skin, whether from the sudden chill of the air on his naked skin, on Iruka’s devote attention. Iruka kissed his shoulder and traced his collarbones as he backed up. “I’ll go run you a bath.” He ran his eyes up Kakashi’s lank frame. “And I’m going to rummage up something for you to eat. You might not feel hungry now but…” Kakashi continued to stare at him. “What?” Iruka’s voice cracked. Kakashi’s gestured to his face. “The rest of me has been disrobed and kissed, but you missed a spot.” Iruka’s jaw dropped. “Kakashi?” Almost imperceptibly, Kakashi nodded his head. Iruka took a step toward him, and stood settled between Kakashi’s knees. He clasped behind his head, trailing his fingers up over Kakashi’s neck and into his hair, before loosening his headband. He dropped it with a quiet thunk next to them on the bed. He cupped Kakashi’s cheeks, and leaned forward so that their foreheads rested against each other. “Ready?” Iruka wanted this. He wanted to see his lovers face, he wanted to kiss him, to share in this new intimacy. But he wanted Kakashi to want it even more. “Some time tonight, Sensei.” The light tone gave Iruka the encouragement he needed.  
The mask was bloodied and stained, and he didn’t want it dangling around Kakashi’s neck, so he peeled it up from the bottom.  
Kakashi had a cute mole just beneath his lips. Not that Iruka really noticed. He was too busy kissing Kakashi breathless.


	3. Celebrate New Year’s with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks and fluff

“What would you like to do to celebrate the New Year?” Iruka turned and faced Kakashi. “I think we should have dinner with Naruto and..” his partner cut him off.  
“Can we watch the fireworks? Have a champagne toast?” Iruka’s gaze turned thoughtful, and his eyes brimmed with love. “I’d like nothing more.” 

After stuffing Naruto full of ramen and sending him off with Sakura and Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi made their way to the roof of Iruka’s apartment. Iruka was gripping a wicker basket filled with bread and cheese, grapes and thermos’s of hot tea. And of course, a bottle of nice champagne, per Kakashi’s request.  
Kakashi set up a couple of chairs, and Iruka poured him a mug of tea. The night air was cooling off, and Kakashi gripped the mug tightly, enjoying its warmth.  
At the first sip though, he sputtered. “Iruka. You know I love you, but your tea tastes like grass.” At that, Iruka rolled his eyes with fondness. “It’s matcha, Kakashi’s. It’s supposed to taste grassy.” Without further comment, but with a look of distaste in his eyes, Kakashi carefully set the cup down away from him. Iruka fed him a grape, and if Kakashi took the opportunity to seductively suck lightly on Iruka’s fingertips, it was nobody’s business but their own. 

A single firework announced the start of the show, and Kakashi held his hand out for Iruka to take. The simple gesture warmed Iruka’s heart, Kakashi often didn’t initiate any physical displays of affection. Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s hand, and held on as though he would never have to let go. They watched the display, exclaiming at the different colors and patterns, talking about the past, the future, and about nothing at all. Iruka had never wished so hard that he could stop time and live in a single moment forever. This moment, this man, was perfect. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely based off of my fireworks experience last night. I remember looking at my soul mate and wishing I could stop time and live in that moment forever.


	4. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun for me to write, thank you for sticking with me!

Iruka gazed down at the precious bundle nestled in his arms. Kakashi was behind him, looking over his shoulder, poking the chubby cheek of their first baby.   
The life of a ninja is hard, and rarely safe. The little bean that was sleeping so peacefully now had been brought into the world through blood and violence. Her mother had barely had the time to deliver her, and with a quick kiss to the head, her baby was sent back to Konoha, where she would hopefully find a family to take her, so she could live, and live well. The same could not be said of her. 

Despite the circumstances of her birth, she was here now, and safe in the arms of a headstrong teacher, and watched after by an elite nin. She didn’t know it yet, but her dad’s would fight tooth and nail to keep her out of harms way; and to give her the best upbringing they could. Iruka was glad that they could keep one more child from going into the orphanage, and Kakashi relished the the clenching in his heart that meant “home.” 

Iruka looked over his shoulder at Kakashi.   
“Our first baby, Kashi. She’s ours.” He looked back at the baby in wonderment.   
“She’s perfection.” Kakashi agreed.   
“What should we call her?”   
“What about Kohari, after your mom, Iruka?” Of course, that caused fresh tears to well in Iruka’s eyes.   
“Ok. Hatake-Umino Kohari sounds perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m back, I hope you like his little fic!  
> comments and kudos feed my soul and make my day!   
> Also... my very first story, “I will love you anyway” is only about 50 hits away from 800! Thank you thank you if you’ve read it, and if you haven’t, checking it out and dropping a kuddo’s makes my day!


End file.
